


panting for it

by fxvixen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hideously ugly pants, suga is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: Suga puts up with a lot of things; he’s used to putting up with things, specifically the stupidity of some people.But no one should have to put up with those pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RussianSunflower3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/gifts).



Suga puts up with a lot of things; he’s _used_ to putting up with things, specifically the stupidity of some people.

But _no one_ should have to put up with those pants.

They’re light brown with bright yellow-green leaves trailing up and down the legs. There are orange flowers peaking out from behind the huge leaves, also bright and obnoxious. Don’t get him wrong, Suga doesn’t have anything against floral patterns but these pants are just…. something else.

The only bright side to these pants are the absolutely _delicious_ legs that fill them.

The man waiting in line to order his coffee is one fine specimen. He stands relaxed looking at the menu with his hands in the pockets of the offending pants. The hands in his pockets mean the pants are pulled tight, and the view is stunning.

Suga had been sitting waiting for his friend to get off shift when the man walked in, and he had gladly watched his face as he approached the register.

But then he’d seen the pants. Drool had almost escaped his lips, but those pants _had to go_.

Suga’s been sitting there admiring the magnificent sight for approximately two minutes, lukewarm coffee in hand, before an idea strikes him. He quickly texts Asahi that something came up. The response comes almost instantly.

**_yeah, i know exactly what “came up”. i can see you, you know_ **

Suga looks up and grins wickedly at Asahi standing behind the counter. Asahi just shakes his head as he get an order ready. Suga watches as Hideous Pants gets his coffee, chatting with the cashier. He doesn’t look to be in a hurry…

_fuck it_

Hideous Pants turns and starts to head towards the door.

Suga gets up and moves to head toward the trashcan. He walks quickly with his head down, appearing to be looking at his phone.

Hideous Pants doesn’t stand a chance.

“Whoa, he-” he starts to say, but it’s too late.

Suga plows into him. Maybe it’s a little harder than necessary, but it’s gotta be convincing. He feels both a little guilty and a cruel satisfaction as his coffee is dumped down the lower part of the man’s shirt and all over his atrocious pants.

Suga jumps back, shock on his face. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!!”

When he saw Suga coming, the man had made sure to get his coffee out of the way- _so nice_ \- and he looks down at his soaked clothes like a sad puppy. It’s adorable.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going, I’m _so_ sorry.” Suga places his hand on the man’s arm.

“It’s fine.” He looks up at Suga, looking a little shocked at what happened.

“I feel so bad.” Suga smiles sheepishly, tilting his head. “I’m not usually so clumsy~”

The man blushes a little and just stares. _Jackpot._

“Oh!” Suga widens his eyes. “You know my apartment is just down the block. I could give you a different pair of pants if you want? It’s the least I could do, honestly.” He squeezes his hand on the man’s arm.

“Uh…” he says intelligently; it takes everything in Suga not to snicker. “Oh, yeah. Yeah, that’d be great.”

Suga wonders if he knows what he agreed to. “Great! Let’s go and get you out of those wet pants.” He sweeps him out of the café and throws a grin at Asahi as he walks out. Asahi’s look of disbelief only fuels him.

On the way to his apartment, Suga apologizes a few more times for good measure and talks breezily about this and that, attempting to keep him on his toes. He finds out the man’s name is Sawawura Daichi, but he prefers to just go by Daichi.

“Well, Daichi, I’m still very sorry about your pants.” He gives a another sheepish smile, this time punctuated with a small giggle of apology and a hand through his hair. “At least the solution was this easy~.”

“Uh, yeah.”

 _So adorable_.

They get up to his apartment, and Suga leads him to the bathroom.

“Now take off your pants,” he says out of the blue.

Daichi blushes hard and blinks, frowning. “Uh what?”

Suga turns his snicker into a cute giggle. “You’ve gotta take those off to put on new ones silly.” He moves to go get him some more clothes. “So take off your pants.”

When he gets back Daichi is standing in just his boxer-briefs, and Suga doesn’t hide his thorough look at those luscious legs. Unfortunately, Daichi is too busy being flustered and avoiding eye contact to notice. “Here you go~”

“Thanks.”

Suga takes the time to notice that Daichi’s arms and torso are nothing to scoff at either. He’d definitely like the chance to lick a few spots on his body.

Daichi pulls on Suga’s clothes- ones without hideous floral patterns thank god- and finally gives a smile. “Thanks for this, you didn’t have to.”

_So adorable._

Suga grabs Daichi’s discarded clothes off the ground and chokes out, “Do you want me to try to wash these? I feel so bad I might have ruined them.” His voice definitely falls flat.

Daichi laughs a little, and Suga feels like he might ascend, it’s so pure. “That’s alright, thanks for everything you’ve done already.”

 _So dense._  

“Ok, well! I’m very sorry again.” Suga suddenly realizes they’re just standing awkwardly in his bathroom, and moves to lead the way out. They pause at the doorway.

Daichi coughs. “Um, I’m sorry. What was your name again?”

Another snicker-giggle escapes Suga. “Sugawara Koushi, but my friends call me Suga.”

“Am I a friend?” Daichi smiles openly.

Suga’s heart soars. He begs himself not to lay it on too thick. “If you want to be~”

“Can I get your number then?” Daichi doesn’t even have the decency to sound nervous about it, the bastard. He just smiles his beautiful smile, cheeks maybe flushed the tiniest bit, and takes out his phone.

Suga tells him, and hands his shirt and offending pants over. He decides to take the risk as Daichi steps out.

“You know, I really am sorry for spilling coffee on you, but honestly, I was probably doing the Lord’s work. Just look at those disgusting things.”

Daichi frowns and looks down at the pants. “What’s wrong with them?” He’s honest-to-god pouting and maybe Suga wants to suck on his lips.

“Oh, Daichi~ Just don’t wear them on our date, ok?” Suga shuts the door on his wide-eyed look.

Not even a minute later he gets a text.

**_ok, but what’s wrong with them?_ **

Suga can finally snicker to himself, so he does and shakes his head.

Suga puts up with a lot of stuff, but he thinks he’s going to enjoy putting up with Daichi.

**Author's Note:**

> [russiansunflower3](http://russiansunflower3.tumblr.com/) gave me this idea yesterday, and i couldn't stop thinking about it so thank them for this
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://fxvixen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
